User talk:Woolva
|link=User:woolva/Status legend|img_link= User:woolva/Status legend|offsettop= 02}} Re: Adminship Sounds good to me. I have no disagreements =) Nilleh 00:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Change log Hi Woolva,, Just edited the change log and was trying to remove the slow roll out template- Experimental hangar. But is being lock,, please help me to change it =) Thank 敬子 03:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) What? HOW could Aki Bump (the one with the back images) to be a admin? He just inserts photos that are obtained illegaly, sorry to say. And Robert Strongfox? Give me a break that is a 10 years kid that have nothing to do and stays all the day on the wiki! What should I do? Ge my phone and edit the wiki while I should learn things at school? Ahhh, I forgot to mention that he have 80% of the premium items without paying, if Zynga finds out he's gonna be banned forever! I've been here since the start of the game even tough I forgot to login earlier on the wiki and what I get, rollback? See you later who's greater. Dodo8My talk page 05:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I apologise about my behavior. Please forgive me. Isaid those things because I'm here since july and I got rollback right 3 weeks ago. While Aki is here by 2 weeks and already gor rollback, and he and Robert are nominated for adminship while I asked you since July. Forgive me, otherwise.... I don't know what I'll do :/ . Please send me a message fast I feel very bad for what I said.Dodo8My talk page 15:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey wait here is a excuse I'm 12 I don't think normally. :) Please forgive me! And what you mean by arrogance? Seriously since Robert gets so many paid items without paying them is something he should be blocked on Facebook. A Page Hey woolva can you remove page http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Robert.Strongfox/History1 please & thanks Update Template Here are a few things that can help find pages that need that template http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:FewestRevisions&limit=500&offset=0 http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ShortPages&limit=500&offset=0 & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UncategorizedPages&limit=500&offset=0 Template-The Lucky Mermaid Hi Woolva,, Was trying to create this template,, but I fail... Do you mind deleting off for me.. So as not to confuse with the official one that is going to be create.. Thank alot 敬子 08:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re Thank =) Re: I did not know that. Thanks for telling me, but may i ask where you found out where that info is? Re: Lucky Mermaid Template See how this looks. If you think it'd look better I can compress things to have Locking out the Low lives and High Stakes on the High Seas in line with Want to get lucky (like here)?. Alternatively, I can arrange it vertically..then it'd look just like the 2nd example, just going down instead of across. Nilleh 20:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vertical I was working on one ;) Check here or here. Nilleh 22:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC)